Gag-what Style?
by super.nerd49
Summary: Austin and Dez have discovered PSY, but what happens when Austin tries I teach Ally the dance? Auslly of course! oneshot


**I don't own Austin & Ally ... or Gangnam Style.**

* * *

Ally walked up the stairs to the practice room, she'd just closed the store for the day, and she and Austin were supposed to work on a new song tonight. Maybe pull an all nighter if they had to.

She secretly hoped they did.

She paused with her hand on the door handle. She could hear music, and Austin's and Dez's voices from inside.

"No, like this, Dez," Austin said, laughing.

Ally opened the door to see them both in the middle of the room, doing a funny dance, strange music blaring through the speakers. Both were concentrating so hard that neither noticed her until she started laughing.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

Austin gave her a dignified hair flip. "Gangnam Style."

She raised her eyebrows. "Gag-what style?"

"Gangnam Style, Ally, by PSY. It's, like, the biggest dance right now!" Dez said, as if it were obvious. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun!" Dez left the practice room, shutting the door behind him.

"You really don't know Gangnam Style?" Austin asked her. She shook her head. "Well, I'll teach you, come here."

He paused and restarted the song.

"Okay, so, when I tell you, this is what you do. Cross your arms like this, yeah, and wave them up and down, like this." Ally just stared at him, she thought he looked ridiculous. "Oh, come on, just do it."

She did as he instructed, first the hand-waving thing, then a lasso. Then came the feet. "Left, right, left, left. Right, left, right, right. Make sense?" he asked, showing her.

"Austin, you know I can't dance."

He laughed. "Ally, _anyone_ can do this dance. Trust me. Now, show me what you've learned."

She did the funny dance for him, and he smiled. "Perfect. As for the rest of the song, just do whatever."

He started the song again. "What language is this, anyway?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged. "Korean? Now, come on, Ally. Dance with me!"

It was dismal, but extremely funny. Austin would lip-sync as best he could, and Ally tried to dance. Tried being the operative word.

"Okay, this part coming up!" Austin told her, and he did the dance with her, helping her out. "Left, right, left, left, remember?" The chorus ended, but Austin kept dancing, incorporating a fancy leg movement Ally was sure she couldn't do.

"That part of the video?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed when Ally started dancing with him, her dancing still as bad as it always had been.

The bridge arrived and Ally stopped, not knowing any "good" dance moves to fit the tempo. Austin, however, grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, smiling. For seconds, though it felt longer, they were flush against each other. Austin's smile faltered, but was back in place moments later.

The song ended and Austin flopped onto the couch. Ally moved to sit beside him, but tripped and ended up in his lap. Austin's arms instinctively wrapped around her, steadying her.

"Sorry," Ally muttered.

"It's okay." They moved apart from each other, and Austin leaned back. "So, do you like Gangnam Style, now?" he asked.

Ally shrugged. "Well, now that I know what it is..." She smiled, and he laughed.

"Should we get started on the song?" he asked.

She nodded, and they both stood up to go to the piano.

* * *

Austin woke up to find himself on the couch, Ally curled up beside him with her head on his chest. He grinned.

Looking around, he saw the song they had written on the floor beside him. He smiled again, remembering what had happened during that songwriting.

Ally stirred and he wrapped an arm around her.

_"I've had a few ideas for the song," Ally said, opening her book to a page covered in words and chords._

_Austin, however, wasn't paying attention. He was dancing in his seat, the tune of Gangnam Style stuck in his head. Even as she turned to scold him, he sang out: "Oppa Gangnam Style!"_

_"Austin!"_

_He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."_

_They worked on the song for a while, but Austin was soon distracted yet again. Ally dismissed him to get rid of his energy while she worked on the song, but Austin couldn't do anything quietly._

_It even included him singing Gangnam Style very loudly. Very loudly._

_"What will it take for you to shut up?!" Ally asked, frustrated._

_Austin paused mid-dance to look at her. "Depends, what are you willing to do?"_

_She groaned and threw her hands into the air. "Anything! Austin, we need to have this done by tomorrow-"_

_Austin grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the piano bench._

_"-and you know that we can't do anything in the mornings, so we need to finish it tonight-" He cut her off._

_"Kiss me."_

_Ally's rant was cut short, and she looked up at him. "K-kiss you?"_

_"Kiss me, Ally."_

_She slowly stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his._

Austin realized he had a goofy smile on his face as he recalled this memory. Someone giggled softly, and looked down to see Ally watching him, also smiling.

"'Morning, Alls."

"'Morning, Austin." He carefully leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Thank you PSY.

**A/N: As Gangnam Style is a new fad, I figured Austin and Dez would be right on it... and Austin would try to teach Ally the dance... and it would to turn into an Auslly fic. :D My mind works in strange ways.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**~ nerdy**


End file.
